The Time Has Come
by RaiLei
Summary: Set before the end of the manga. The night before Kotarou and Misha's exam reports come back, a dance comes up at the school... and Kotarou wants to take Misha as a final goodbye.


_The Time Has Come._

--------------------------------------------------

"… the last dance of the school year – and for all you off to middle school." The principal's voice rang out over the schools' P.A. systems moments before the bell rang signaling the end of school and the beginning of the weekend.

With the announcement said and the P.A. system turned off, the bell rang. Chairs scrapped across the floor and chatter flooded through the classrooms and into the hallways leading to the world outside. Slinging a bag over her shoulder, Kotarou wondered about the dance tonight, this might be his last chance to be with… her. He was so into his thoughts of asking her tonight, that he didn't hear his two blonde friends come up on either side of him.

"Hey Kotarou, you going to ask anyone to the dance tonight?" Takashi laughed, looking over at Kotarou who seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"… Hmm? You say something Ten?" He asked, looking up at the slightly taller boy.

"Yeah, you taking anyone with you tonight?"

"…" Kotarou's thoughts went once again to his hyper active, angel neighbour. "Yeah, maybe. I have someone in mind…"

"Really? Who?" Koboshi asked, piping up on the other side of Kotarou, her embarrassment of what happened between her and Kotarou's attempt to date, behind her.

Kotarou, however just smiled at her. "You'll just have to wait and see. You guys going with anyone?"

"Yeah… Ten-chan and I are going."

Kotarou stopped, looking back at the two of them. Koboshi grinning like crazy, a blush creeping across her features as Takashi draped his arm around her shoulders, grinning also. Kotarou just grinned at the scene at hand; he'd never thought he'd ever see them together. Shia always entranced Takashi, but since Kotarou knew Shia was his great grandmother _'Shima'_ it just seemed… awkward.

Kotarou muttered a quick _'See you guys tonight'_ before taking off down the streets towards his apartment to find out where Misha had disappeared to, she hadn't been around all day. A day without a glomping Misha just seemed weird anymore. He sighed, knowing that he would have to get used to it… after tomorrow Misha would be gone. Forever.

------------------------------

Reaching the floor of his apartment, he quickly past by his door, making a beeline for Misha's apartment door. He knocked on the door loudly. No reply.

"Misha? Are you in there?" He called, knocking a bit louder. Still no answer.

Raising his eyebrows, he knew something was wrong. First he hadn't seen Misha all day and he hadn't been glomped at all by her, making the day very uneventful. Not only that, but she wasn't even home now? Shaking his head thinking that something was definitely up by the angel, he grabbed the door handle, jiggling it. To his surprise, the door swung open. Kotarou walked inside slowly looking in every direction, walking from room to room. All of Misha's stuff was there… but she wasn't. Dread filled him now, his mind jumping to conclusions that would spell disaster for the angel. As quick as he came, he spun around on his heel, running back out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran the length of the floors' hall, down the stairs and out into the bright outdoors once again.

"MISHA!"

However, that solved nothing only earning him nothing but stares from those around him. Shaking his head at the weird expressions, he headed out to the places where Misha could normally be found – Café Tricot, the school grounds, and such but no such luck. Misha was in none of those places. Wondering where she could have went off to, an idea came to him. The water was calling him… the last place she'd seen Kotaroh the last time she was in the surface world.

Hoping that she would be there, Kotarou took off at a run towards the lake in the park that no one used anymore, hoping that his Misha would be there. Upon reaching the secluded park area, relief washed over him. The angel was sitting on the rivers' bank, head resting on her knees.

"Misha…" Kotarou half-whispered, coming up slowly behind her.

"…Hmmm?" Misha said, snapping out of her thoughts and looking over her shoulders. Her face lit up when she saw Kotarou. "Kotarou-kun!" She yelled, jumping up and latching onto his body.

"Misha…" He repeated again, staring down at the girl who had such a grip on his body. "What are you doing here? He asked, dropping his chin on the top of her head, hugging her closer to him as the seconds ticked by.

He was going to miss her touch, her smell, and most of all… the way he felt so happy with her near by. And… soon that would fade as well. Everything around him faded… first his mother, then Shia and soon, Misha.

"I just… came to think, su!" She said, looking up into Kotarou's eyes, her head inclined to one side. "Do you want me to use my angel powers now?"

Kotarou just shook his head, murmuring a _'not now' _before hugging her closer to him. "You can't leave me, Misha. Not you as well."

Misha just smiled, knowing that he was talking about Shia-san. She smiled warmly, hugging him closer to him, enjoying every second she could with her Kotarou. She couldn't bear to away from him again… she was ripped away from Kotaroh, but she didn't want to be ripped away from this Kotarou either. She loved him, but she had no choice. If she didn't pass her exams and go back to the heavens… she'd be dead, she'd fade away to nothing. To her, that was worse then leaving for the heavens, at least there she could watch over her Kotarou.

_'Like a guardian angel,' _She thought to herself, smiling. _'I'll always be looking out for you… as long as you still believe…'_ She thought, hoping that he'd remember her, always.

"Before you leave, Misha… I have a favour to ask you." Kotarou muttered in the folds of her outfit.

Misha tilted her head to the side, slightly. "What is it yas need Kotarou-kun? Yas want me to use my angel powers now?" Misha asked, forcing his frame away from hers so she could see into his eyes.

Kotarou just shook his head at her question. "No… there's a dance at my school tonight, the last one before middle school and your… departure." Misha nodded, slightly at the reminder of what tomorrow would bring. "I want you to come with me, as my date."

Misha's grip on Kotarou went limp, and his face dropped, thinking that was a no. However, Misha let out a screech before gripping Kotarou once again and wrenching him into yet another hug. "Really, me? Kotarou-kun, I'd love to, su!" Misha grinned from ear to ear.

The two remained where they were for the longest time, trapped in the moment that seemed to stretch through the ages from the last time they had met, long ago. Misha was the first to snap out of her memories of the past when the sound of rhythmic sound of Kotarou's breathing reaching her ears. Happy that this time around she could touch the boy next to her – and not just sit around and watch the happening in the world around her – she returned to the times long ago, her hand running over Kotarou's purple locks.

The sun turned bright, setting the sky on fire, as the sky got ready to welcome the coming night. Smiling, Misha took her hand out of Kotarou's hair and shook his shoulder.

"Kotarou-kun, wakey wakey, su! We got to goes!"

"…Hmm?" Kotarou murmured, looking around their surroundings while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. With all the sleep out of his eyes his brain started to put things together. Him and Misha were going somewhere… "The dance! Oh Misha, I hope it isn't too late."

Grinning, Misha stood up. "Hold on to me, su! I'll get yas therey wherey!" With that said, she grabbed Kotarou under his arms and with a puff of her wings the two flew up high in the sky above the city.

----------------------------------

"Misha, you ready?" Kotarou asked, leaning against one of Misha's stuffed animals.

"I'm coming, su!" Misha called from behind the closed door before opening it with a click.

Kotarou was, to say the least, surprised at Misha's choice of clothing. Instead of the usual blackness of her outfits she wore a white dress that had black fringes and a tie going up the back of her dress. He'd never seen Misha wear something like that before, but he wasn't complaining it was different then the normal dark colours.

"Ready weady to go?" She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts and he nodded.

Giggling, Misha glomped onto Kotarou's arm, happy about their last night together before their exams would be over. They made their way down the hallway, and down the stairs, not having to worry about Shino as she back with her parents now that everything had gotten back to normal. Together, the two wandered down the street, making their way towards the school grounds – enjoying the nightlife – and each other, while they have the chance.

"Hey Kotarou!" A voice called, snapping the two out of their thoughts as they turned to see who was calling.

The blondes appeared in their vision, waving at them as they approached. "Hey Koboshi, Ten! What's up?" Kotarou called, waving at them.

"Hiyas, su!"

Koboshi, who hadn't known whom Kotarou was going to take – if anyone. But seeing Misha by his side… just seemed wrong. Although Kotarou had dumped her, she hadn't expected Kotarou to invite Misha. None-the-less, as a friend she should feel happy for him, after all he was happy for her and Takashi.

"This is going to be the best, isn't?" Takashi grinned, slinging his arm over Kotarou's shoulders and dragging him over to the side, leaving Misha and Koboshi to their own devices. "So, you brought Misha-san, huh? Never thought that you'd ask her." He laughed, letting go of him.

"Yeah," Kotarou muttered, staring at the ground under his feet. "She has to leave tomorrow her… parents… are making her come back. You know… family issues."

Takashi nodded thoughtfully. "I see. First Shia-san vanishes and now Misha-san has to go back home. What's with all the girls and their running away? Next, Koboshi will be running away." He laughed, glancing over to the blonde.

"Misha doesn't want to go," He stopped, thinking about the best way to phrase it. Saying she was an angel, probably wouldn't go over to well. "It's out of her control," He decided, happy with his little white lie. "If she says here, well, it won't be good."

Taksahi nodded. "Sounds complicated for her."

Kotarou nodded, it was definitely a complicated situation. He didn't have to reply to Takashi though because Koboshi called after them telling them to hurry it up. Nodding, the two quickly returned to where the girls were, before heading out to the school grounds.

-------------------------------------

As the night of the dance wore on, music pumping throughout the gymnasium, snack trays being filled every little while. Dancing took place now and again when a good song would come through the sound system. By nine however, everyone was starting to get tired unable to hold themselves up on the floor for more then a couple minutes at a time. The DJ laughed at the kids' antics, throwing on a slow song every once and a while to give them time to rest and slow things down. And, this was one of those times.

"Since the dance is soon coming to a close, this will be the last slow song of the night… so make it last." The DJ announced through his microphone before throwing on a slow song. A slow song came through the sound system, and slowly couple started making their way onto the dance floor, or looking for someone to drag out there for them.

'I close my eyes

And I can see

The day we met

Just one moment and I knew

You're my best friend

'Do anything

For you

"Hey Misha, care to dance?" Kotarou asked, a blush coming onto his features as he held him arm out to the hyperactive angel.

Misha just giggled, smiling happily. "Okies, su!" She then leapt up, latching onto Kotarou's arm as he led her out onto the dance floor with him. 

We've gone so far

And done so much

And I feel

Like we've always been together

Right by my side

Through thick and thin

You're the part of my life

I'll always remember

Lost in the moment, Misha pulled Kotarou closer to him, just happy to be with him and not pass through him like she did with her Kotaroh long ago. Kotarou smiled as he felt Misha drag him closer and in return dragged her closer as well, gripping the material around her waist closer.

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who would've guessed that you and I...

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye

"Misha… do you have to leave?" Kotarou whispered, the song hitting home with what would happen tomorrow between them tomorrow. Tomorrow… something he hoped would never come. If only Misha could only stop time… they'd have nothing to worry about.

Misha grinned, looking down at the shorter purple haired boy, bringing a finger to his lips. "Don't worry about that, su! Just enjoy the moment woment."

Kotarou grinned, all that mattered was the here and now. Whatever would happen tomorrow… would happen. He, like Misha said, should just enjoy the moment.

You've helped me find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make my dreams come true

How will I find

Another friend

Like you

After that, the two seemed to be lost in their memories, not wanting their time together to be cut short by idle chitchat about whatever would come to mind. Soon the music vanished from their ears, leaving them in there, one world the only ones left in the world, where the two of them coexisted.

Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seemed

Like we were always winning

But as our team

Is torn apart

I wish we could go

Back to the beginning

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I...

Somehow, some way

We'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today...

...we have to say goodbye.'

The music ended as the couples made their way back off the floor and onto the tables located off to the side, while two remained on the floor, lost in their own worlds swaying to imaginary music. Takashi threw Koboshi a look of suppressed laugh, who grinned and nodded standing up as well and over to where Misha and Kotarou still resided.

-----------------------------------

"Tomorrow, you'll get your wish Misha. I promise." Kotarou said, smiling at her as he leaned back on his palms, now sitting back in Misha's apartment.

"I know, su! It's the endy wendy…" She frowned at the last bit, but none-the-less she looked happy.

Kotarou smiled, although they'd be set apart tomorrow by fate, Misha still seemed happy. Hearing a rustle of fabric, he looked back at Misha, who on her hands and knees was slowing crawling closer to him; he smiled at the girls' antics. She always had new ways to get close to him even as much as he pushed her away at the beginning she still held on to him, knowing he's come around eventually. The closer that Misha got to him, the more a blush started to creep up across his features. Sure he'd been close to her before, but now that their feelings were out in the open, things felt different with her so close. More right, like they were fitted for one another bound by destiny. They had been together before in the past, and now was their second chance… they were definitely right for each other.

Stopping mere inches from his face, Misha tilted her head to the side, Kotarou seemed deep in thought about something. "You seem deep in thought, Kotarou-kun. What's the matter whatter?" She asked.

Kotarou snapped out of his thoughts, smiling at the girl, muttering a quick 'nothing'. She just grinned before claiming his lips. The two bodies drew each other closer, each gripping each other's clothing but wanting to let each other go. Not again. Nothing seemed to matter between the two, not what tomorrow would bring, just caring about the here and now.

_The – End._

A/N: The song doesn't belong to me, I got it off a Pokemon website lyrics page. The song just kind of fit the moment, so I take no credit for the song. The usual disclaimer applies, I don't own Pita Ten.


End file.
